Pistol
Pistol's are a kind of firearm in ''Counter-Strike Online. It is categorized as secondary weapons. Overview Pistols usually have small caliber and low to medium magazine capacity. It is usually being used when the primary weapon runs out of ammunition or has no time to reload. It is also suitable to use in escapes due to their light weight and high mobility. Moreover, pistols are widely used by shotgun users when facing enemies in long range and by sniper rifle users when facing enemies in close range. Pistols These are the pistols that have been featured in the game: Glock 18= :Main article: Glock 18. '''Glock 18 or 9×19mm Sidearm is a terrorist spawn pistol which is fed with 20 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge and can switch between semi-automatic and three-burst firing modes. Available with two other variants, Battle Glock and Glock Red. |-| USP45= :Main article: H&K USP. H&K USP45 or K&M .45 Tactical is a counter-terrorist spawn pistol that fires 12 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge and can be attached with a silencer for stealth missions. Available with two other variants, Battle USP45 and USP45 Red. |-| P228= :Main article: SIG Sauer P228. SIG Sauer P228 or 228 Compact is fed with 13 rounds of .357 SIG pistol cartridge. Although it has higher rate of fire, its penetration power is low. |-| Desert Eagle= :Main article: IMI Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle .50AE or Night Hawk .50C is an Israeli-made semi-automatic pistol which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express ammunition. It does high damage and has low recoil but it has low rate of fire and somewhat inaccurate in long range. Available with two other variants, Desert Eagle Gold,and Desert Eagle Red . |-| Five-seven= :Main article: FN Five-seveN. FN Five-seveN or ES Five-seven is a flexible pistol exclusive to the counter-terrorists which is fed with 20 rounds of 5.7×28mm cartridge. It has high rate of fire and good accuracy in long range but it does lower damage than most other pistols and has higher purchase cost. It is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike series. |-| Beretta 92G Elite II= :Main article: Beretta 92G Elite II. Beretta 92G Elite II or Dual Elites are Italian-made dual pistols exclusive to the terrorists which are fed 15 rounds each, giving the total of 30 for both pistols. It uses 9×19mm Parabellum pistol ammunition and has high rate of fire but it has poor accuracy in long range, wild recoil and long reload time. This pistol is famous in pistol battles and Zombie modes. |-| Colt Anaconda= :Main article: Colt Anaconda. Colt Anaconda is an American double-action revolver which fires 7 rounds of .50 Action Express pistol cartridge. It shares almost all properties to the Desert Eagle except its rate of fire is higher and it has lower penetration power. It is only purchasable with cash points. |-| SVI Infinity= :Main article: Infinity. SVI Infinity is an American semi-automatic pistol which is fed with 8 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge, it is the civilian sporting version of the infamous M1911 pistol. It is purchasable with cash points. This weapon has three variants called Infinity Red and Infinity Black and those variants can be obtained after completing certain challenges. Available in 3 variants Infinity Silver, Infinity Black and Infinity Red. |-| Luger P08= :Main article: Luger P08. Luger P08 is a German World War II semi-automatic pistol that fires 8 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. It is purchasable with cash points and does high damage but bad bullet spread. Available with 2 other variants, Luger Silver and Luger Gold. It is also available for enhanced variant. |-| Dual Infinity= :Main article: Dual Infinity. Dual Infinity is the second variant of the Infinity pistol series. It can hold up to 30 rounds of .45 ACP pistol cartridge. It has a rapid firing mode by pressing the secondary fire button which increases the rate of fire and accuracy but lowers the damage output. Dual Infinity has two variants called Dual Infinity Custom and Dual Infinity Final. It is one of the most popular pistols in the game. |-| Lightning BIG-EYE= :Main article: Lightning BIG-EYE. Lightning Big Eye is a water pistol which is based on an iguana. Although it can only be fired in 5-round burst only, it has a very high rate of fire and very accurate. This weapon is fed with 40 rounds, but in fact, due to its firing mode, can only be fired 8 times. |-| Divine Lock= :Main article: Divine Lock. This is a musket which is known as used by a legendary fighters back in middle 1970s. It has a great destruction power with its flintlock mechanics although it is an old fashioned gun. |-| SKULL-1= :Main article: SKULL-1. As a member of the Skull family, the SKULL-1 is designed for anti-zombie purposes and has very high penetration power as well as knock-back power. The weapon is a break-frame revolver which is fed with 7 rounds of .50 Anti-Zombie bullets, it is very effect against zombies. The gun can be fired in sharpshooting mode or rapid fire mode. |-| King Cobra= :Main article: King Cobra. King Cobra is the third revolver pistol. There is a usable scope on this weapon which makes it the first pistol with a usable scope. Available with another variant, King Cobra Gold and it is enable for enhanced variants. |-| BALROG-1= :Main article: BALROG-I. BALROG-I is a BALROG Series pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE that does very high damage for a pistol and continuous attack will increase the damage due to Balrog Charging System and can change its mode for better use. Dual Desert Eagle= :Main article: Dual Desert Eagle. Dual Desert Eagle can only be obtained randomly by Sidekick/Hero/Heroine in Zombie: The Hero or through supply boxes in Zombie: The Union. It cannot be purchased by any means otherwise. Dual Desert Eagle has high firepower, clip size and rate of fire. |-| AutoMag V= :Main article: AutoMag V. This is an American pistol that hold 7 rounds for each round with .50AE. It gives high performance for its price. |-| Cyclone= :Main article: Cyclone. This is a 50 rounds cell-targeted energy used as a pistol to fire a beam in a straight line. Production of this technology remains unknown. |-| Sha Wujing= :Main article: Sha Wujing Dual Handgun. This is the dual-wielded water pistols that hold 36 rounds of H2O. Its alternate fire promotes high speed firing. |-| Mauser C96= :Main article: Mauser C96. This is a pistol originated from the German Empire fed with 10 rounds of 9mm. Various versions of it were made since the past 100 years. It was firstly invented in 1899 and later involved in many wars including both World War I and World War II. |-| M1911 A1= :Main article: M1911 A1. This 8 rounds of .45 ACP fed pistol has a excellent performance, and dominated the second world war as the most famous Colt pistol. |-| Oz Lion Pistol= :Main article: Oz Lion Pistol. A pistol that is based on the Glock 18 and fed with 25 rounds of 9mm. It can be fired in both semi-automatic and full-autoatic modes. |-| Calico M950= :Main article: Calico M950. Calico M950 is an American pistol fed with 50 rounds of 9mm. Its helical magazine supports a huge number of rounds, making it suitable for engaging multiple targets. |-| FNP-45= :Main article: FNP-45. A stable and balanced .45 caliber pistol that holds 15 rounds. This is the next generation JCP (Joint Combat Pistol) that was built in 2007 to compete with M&P45 and HK-45, as well as other .45 caliber pistols. |-| Dart Pistol= :Main article: Dart Pistol. 5-round revolver fed with darts which provide great shocking capability, damaging targets over time. |-| Sapientia= :Main article: Sapientia. This is a modified version of Colt Anaconda fed with 7 rounds of .50 AE Holy, a special ammunition made by holy water. Upon hitting zombies, the holy water will give an afterburn effect to the enemies. |-| THANATOS-1= :Main article: THANATOS-1. A pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the AutoMag V and fed with 7 rounds of .50AE. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches a special projectile that can explode upon hitting a target, reduces the movement speed and inflicts fatal damage to the enemy. |-| SKULL-2= :Main article: SKULL-2. The SKULL-2 is a special 7-round revolver loaded with .50 Anti-Zombie bullets each pair. As aforementioned implied, It was reorganized in order to be possible a dual wielding, giving a higher projectile and ammo count. Like its predecessor, it can achieve fatal damage and high penetration power because of its illustrious Anti-Zombie-purposed bullets. |-| Python= :Main article: Colt Python. Introduced in 1955 and stopped production in 2005, this infamous magnum revolver pistol is fed with 6 rounds of .357 SIG. It boasts high damage per shot, but beware of its high recoil. |-| M950 Attack= :Main article: M950 Attack. This is a special version of the M950 fed with 58 rounds of 9mm and equipped with a scope to enhance the accuracy. It is produced in limited quantity that cannot undergo Weapon Enhancement. |-| VULCANUS-1= :Main article: VULCANUS-1. An akimbo pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the M1911 A1 and fed with 16 rounds of .45 ACP. It equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the guns to expand the muzzle and fire 4 rounds at a time. The B mode has a slight knockback power to zombies. Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter= :Main article: Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter. This is a 30-round .45 ACP fed pistol with the peculiar quirk of draining the blood of its target which is put together within a orbuculum or grenade, after successfully landing a predetermined number of shots on a target. The impact of the grenade wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. |-| Battle FNP-45= 15 rounds of .45 ACP pistol reborn as a new weapon after a fierce battle. |-| Special Duck Foot Gun= A pistol that uses four 12-gauge shells to revamp the Duck Foot Pistol developed in the Middle Ages in England. The four shots consist of a single clip, boasting a powerful pushing force. |-| CROW-1= It is a pistol that uses a 9mm caliber using a 50 rounds drum magazine. CROW Reload System enables fast reloading. During reloading, press the R key to match the center of the gauge and the CROW Reload System will operate. |-| Python Desperado= This is the modified version of Colt Python with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired by fanning the hammer. It is automatically loaded when you draw the other hand pistol. TURBULENT-1= :Main article: TURBULENT-1. This is a belt-fed pistol equipped with TURBULENT Engine System that uses a 150 rounds belt of 9mm rounds. It is based on the Mauser C96 and it features rapid fire mechanism. It has no spare ammo and it can be only reloaded when the player collects a new Supply Box in a couple of Zombie modes. |-| Dual Beretta Gunslinger= Akimbo automatic pistols given to a selection of a few guardians of justice. Fed with 36 rounds of .44 Fast Draw, these special pistols feature unique martial art that combines marksmanship with bladeworks, using both melee and bullets to devastate enemies. |-| Dark Legacy Luger= Intermediate zombie death weapons with mysterious power inherited only to those who are recognized as the best zombie hunter. It gives off powerful damage. (Instant damage is activated only in Zombie mode). |-| Windrider= Akimbo automatic pistols given to a selection of a few goddesses of justice. Fed with 30 rounds of .44 Fast Draw, these special pistols feature unique martial art that combines marksmanship with bladeworks, using both melee and bullets to devastate enemies. |-| Thunder Ghost Walker= It is equipped with an optical transparency system as a one-shot pistol that is used by loading one 50-caliber special shot. When Ghost Walker disappears from sight, an invisible fear begins. Hunter Killer X-45= This 15 rounds of .45 pistol has a stable balance and Hunter Killer module that allows you to use a tactical shooting to detect zombies if you hit the zombie more than a certain number of times. Special Although they are categorized as pistols, these weapons are not a pistol. M79 Saw-Off= :Main article: M79 Saw off. M79 Saw-off is a sawn-off version of the M79 break-action grenade launcher which was widely used by the American troops during the Vietnam War. The weapon is single-fired and fed with 40mm grenades. It is very useful in Zombie Scenario due to it can kill at least a dozen of zombies. |-| Tactical Knife= :Main article: Tactical Knife. Tactical Knife is made up of titanium alloy with a small, hard and sharp edge. It is a superior weapon against living target if used strategically and correctly. The user can slash or throw it towards the target. Available with 2 upgraded variants than can be obtained through Upgrade Events. |-| Wild Wing= :Main article: Wild Wing. This is a military type slingshot that is equipped with a dot sight. It boasts a strong destruction power with a stable accuracy. It has the ability to aim or move while pressing the attack button. Only available through Code Box. |-| Shooting Star= :Main article: Shooting Star. The Shooting Star is a remodeling version of M79 Saw off that fires a flame flare and holds 5 rounds of 40mm flare ammunition for each magazine. It can be fired in two modes: Regular mode and Bouncing mode. Grenade can bounce in secondary mode. |-| JANUS-1= :Main article: JANUS-1. JANUS-1 is a modified version of the American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute for JANUS Series. It is fed with 5 rounds of 40mm grenade and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do unlimited grenade launch for 5 seconds when there is no more grenade left. The Janus form has greater firepower and rate of fire. |-| M1887 Maverick= :Main article: Winchester M1887. This is the sawed off version of M1887 which holds 6 rounds of 12 Gauge. It was modified by an unknown Terrorist organization and available in sidearm slot. Update sequence #Glock 18 & USP45 #Desert Eagle #P228 #Dual Elites & Five-seveN #Anaconda #Desert Eagle Gold #Dual Infinity & Dual Infinity Custom #M79 Saw Off #Dual Infinity Final #Infinity series #Lightning BIG-EYE #Luger P08 #Divine Lock #SKULL-1 #Wild Wing #M79 Gold #Shooting Star #AMT AutoMag V #Glock Red #USP Red #Desert Eagle Red #King Cobra #BALROG-I #King Cobra Gold #Battle Glock #Battle USP-45 #Tactical Knife #JANUS-1 #Cyclone #Sha Wujing Dual Handgun #BALROG-I BLUE #M1887 Maverick #Mauser C96 #M1911 A1 #Oz Lion Pistol #Calico M950 #FNP-45 #Dart Pistol #Sapientia #THANATOS-1 #SKULL-2 #Python #M950 Attack #VULCANUS-1 #Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter #Battle FNP-45 #Special Duck Foot Gun #CROW-1 #Python Desperado #Battle Python #TURBULENT-1 #Dual Beretta Gunslinger #Dark Legacy Luger #Desert Eagle Global Showcase #Luger P08 Global Showcase #M79 Global Showcase #Desert Eagle White Gold #M950 Trans-Gear #Dual Infinity Final Trans-Gear #Dual Beretta Windrider #Thunder Ghost Walker #Python Elegant #Mauser C96 Elegant #Hunter Killer X-45 #M79 Splash Comparisons External links *Pistol at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons